Ashton's Day Out
by Ashton2
Summary: Currently it's a G rating, but I set it to PG 13 to give myself lead-way incase the story involves deeper...Ashton wakes up one morning, and goes to the Annual Lacour Traveling Circus! What mischevious doings will happen there?


:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
All characters in this show are copyrighted by their respective creators.  
  
Enter more fancy legal stuff here meaning that I do not own anything except my own imagination here!  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
All comments that are positive is welcome, all negative comments will make me sad, you don't want me sad. I do respect constructive criticism, and you may contact me at: AshtonAnchors@Hotmail.com for any future comments, or you just want to say hi!  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
  
  
Sweet slumber, Ashton's favourite time of day. Too bad it'll be interrupted by the usual shouts of country folk outside beginning their mornings with their chores and children at play.  
  
"Mmn..Yes, those are the perfect size...Yes, i'll take two..." Ashton mumbled groggily to himself as he snored contentedly.  
  
Ashton's dream was suddenly interrupted by an object sailing through the window, and hitting him directly on the cranium.  
  
"What are you doing?! You threw the ball right into that person's window!" one kid shouted to another.  
  
Meanwhile, Ashton was gathering his thoughts, and rubbing his head. "Itaiii...That really hurt...Why does everything have to happen to me?" He mumbled to himself, with dismay.  
  
"Hnrah!" Gyoro yapped at Ashton, "Alright alright, we'll go get breakfast...Me and my luck..." he grumbled as he threw the sheets off his bed, turning to the side of his bed and hopped off.  
  
Ashton changed from his PJ's to his normal attire, consisting of his favourite cape, headband, gloves, skir--"It's NOT a skirt!"--Err, yes, sorry Ashton, I MEANT to say his ROBE...And of course, his favourite swords.  
  
Stepping into the hallway and walking down it, and into the kitchen, he looked over and sighed at the emptiness of it, "I really wish I wasn't alone all the time..." he said glumly as he opened one of the cabinets, retrieving all the needed vegetables for the soup that he was preparing, not for him, but for Gyoro and Ururun of course.  
  
"Hyrr!" Ururun huffed, waiting for his meal. "I swear, you guys are getting more and more impatient...We'll have a talk about your attitudes later." he said as he stepped out the back door of his house to the creek behind it with his pail and the bowl of veggies. He filled the pail with water and hung it over a pre-made bundle of brush and twigs to start a fire.  
  
"You know what to do, Gyoro." Ashton said collectively as Gyoro spewed out flames, igniting the brush and twigs into flames, meanwhile a farmer watched, and screamed, fleeing into the distance. Ashton dumped the vegetables into the pail, and stirred with a wooden ladel, adding spices in it.  
  
Ashton lifted a bowl that was resting on top of a second bowl that he brought out, and poured the soup into the bowls, setting them to the sides, allowing Gyoro and Ururun to have breakfast while he fished out what was left in the pail, munching on it idly. He didn't really want to eat, too many things were running across his mind.  
  
"Ashton! Ashton!" A familiar child's voice rang out from his fench. Ashton smiled and responded, "Hello, Eleanor! How are you this morning?" She responded quickly, and happily, "Mama's taking me to the carnival, today! The traveling Lacour Circus is coming through, and they're stopping at the Lacour Castle!" Ashton blinked, scratching his head, "A...Carnival? That sounds fun...Do you mind if I join you and your mother, Eleanor?" She nodded, eagerly, "Of course! You can protect us incase we get into trouble!" she said, as if fighting monsters was just another chore in Ashton's day.  
  
"I have to go and get ready, i'll met you at the Town Entrance in half an hour! Kay?" Eleanor said as she ran off again. Ashton waved, "Alright! See you then!" he said, smiling happily. He began to think to himself, "I'm really glad that Precis was able to help Eleanor get over her disease...And now that Eleanor and her mother now live in Linga near Doctor Bowman, she'll be ok. And I get to see Precis here...!" Ashton said, almost giddily. Ashton really liked Precis, but Precis liked Claude. Poor Ashton. He sighed, thinking of several reasons why Precis wouldn't be caught dead with him.  
  
Ashton stretched, looking up at the morning sun and sighed, "I have thirty minutes to myself...I might as well go say hello to Doctor Bowman." he said as he opened his fence in the backyard and stepped out.  
  
Ashton waved to the townsfolk as they all passed by, he was happy that he finally made friends. The townspeople learned that Gyoro and Ururun were gentle, and the kids loved them, for once in his life, Ashton was happy on the inside, and outside.  
  
But, some things never change...  
  
Ashton's eyes homed in at a barrel, in front of Bowman's house.  
  
"Oooh...! A barrel! Waiii!" Ashton squeeled, like a girl and ran over to it. He brushed his hands over the fine oak, and sniffed it, "Hmmn, smells like it's been in storage quite some time...I wonder what goodies it containts inside of it!" He said outloud, as if the townspeople actually cared. "Yes, and your brass handles and supports are still nice and rust free, aren't they? You're a wonderful specimen of a barrel..." he contined, seeming to never run out of compliments towards the barrel. If only he were this knowledgeable with females.  
  
The door opened, as Bowman stepped out to investigate the ramblings he heard from within the shop. "Ashton!" he cried out, "Leave my barrel alone! You're scaring the customers away!"  
  
"What?!" Ashton said startled, standing up defiantly, "What customers? I don't see any around here." he waved an arm across to the empty land behind him.  
  
"That's because you SCARED THEM ALL AWAY!" Bowman yelled, rubbing his forehead, "Just...Nevermind. What do you want?" He said, attempting to keep cool.  
  
"Nothing...I just wanted to come by and see how things were going..." Ashton replied quietly, trailing a finger over the lid of the barrel, smiling as he stared at it.  
  
"I...See." Bowman said, swiping at Ashton's finger, "Leave that alone, there's nothing in there for you."  
  
"What's in there...?" Ashton said as he haunched down in front of it, knocking on it lightly, all the meanwhile Gyoro and Ururun were practicing on being invisible.  
  
"Unless you REALLY want some Lavendar, Rose Hips and Mandrake...Nothing. I'm just making space in my basement." Bowman said, sighing again.  
  
"Oh. That is a lovely barrel, though. If you ever need to get rid of it, you know where to go, right?" Ashton chimed in, merrily. "Yes yes, take the barrels to you...I swear, Ashton. You and your barrels." Bowman muttered, stuffing his hands into his pockets.  
  
"Doctor Bowman, Eleanor, her mother and I are going to the carnival, would you like to come with us?" Ashton said, trying to avoid the topics of barrels.  
  
"No thanks, i'm still cleaning out my basement. And I have a job, you should try getting one sometime." Bowman said, with a grin.  
  
"That's not nice, you know very well the only other Shopkeeper doesn't want Gyoro and Ururun in the store because she's afraid they'll break things!" Ashton retorted, and crossed his arms.  
  
"I know, i'm just giving you a hard time." Bowman said, laughing lightly. "Gee, thanks. Oh well, i'll be on my way, I think i'll give Precis a visit!" Ashton said as he skipped off.  
  
Bowman looked over at his barrel, quietly. "...I still don't see what he sees in these..." He mumbled, tapping the side of the barrel with his foot lightly.  
  
Ashton made his way to Precis' house and knocked on the front door, fixing his hair real quick to look his best for her.  
  
The door opened slowly, as Precis' head poked out of the door, "Hellooooo, Ashton!" she said merrily, with a smile. Ashton raised an arm, half of his mouth grinning bashfully, "Hiii, Precis! Would you like to come to the Lacour Circus with Eleanor, her mother and I?" she shook her head and replied, "I promised i'd go to Alan's mansion today and finally fix that door that Claude broke a long time ago, ever since then, the knob's been loose."  
  
Ashton nodded and sigh, "I understand...I'll see you around, then?" he said, hopefully. "Of course! Tata!" she said with the same merry tune that she always carried, and closed the door. Ashton sighed happily, and thought to himself, "One day...One day her and I will be together."  
  
Ashton went to the entrance to Linga and stood around idly, playing with leaves to kill time. Shortly after, Eleanor's voice called out for Ashton as he turned around to greet her, "Hello, Eleanor! Are you ready?" Ashton said, "Of course!" Eleanor smiled and nodded, "Right mom?" "That's right, sorry for the wait, Ashton! But you know how fickle I am with my hair." her mother said, ashamedly. "It's not a problem, let's go!" Ashton said, pointing a finger out to Lacour Castle.  
  
All the way to the castle, Ashton entertained Eleanor with stories, while Gyoro and Ururun entertained Eleanor with biting Ashton on the rear, causing him to run into the nearest tree. Silly Gyoro and Ururun. 


End file.
